


Lap Dance Pt. 2

by moonlight_jukebox



Series: Pt. 1 & Pt. 2 [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Choking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Lap Dances, Light Choking, PWP, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, the smutty sequel everyone demanded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_jukebox/pseuds/moonlight_jukebox
Summary: Tension has been brewing since Reader and the good Doctor returned from Arizona. Will Dr. Reid and Reader finally give in? (Yes, yes they will.)
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Series: Pt. 1 & Pt. 2 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941283
Comments: 5
Kudos: 157





	Lap Dance Pt. 2

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re here for the smut, you probably don’t have to read part one. But if you want ✨tension✨ before hand, then please check out part one.

I had never given Dr. Spencer Reid a ton of thought. He was just my co-worker. Sure, he was brilliant, kind, and objectively good looking; but he was always very awkward around me. It took him such a long time to become comfortable around me that I just assumed he hated me.

And then the Phoenix case happened…and I got a little bit closer than I bargained for.

I had to go undercover at a strip club with lead to me having to give Reid a lap dance. He was nervous before we got started, but it was just work…until it wasn’t.

Now in the days since that night, I couldn’t stop thinking about how it felt to have his body underneath mine. How hot and hard his cock felt up against my ass, how fucking wet I had been giving him that dance.

Logically, I assumed that things would go back to normal; this need I had for Spencer Reid would go away.

It didn’t.

In the days since we'd been back in Quantico, I'd been noticing him more and more. He really was a 'Pretty Boy.' He was tall and slim, and slightly awkward in his movements. But he had bone structure that most people would kill for; his jawline looked like it was carved from granite* and his cheekbones were high and sharp. He was very angular. His hair brown hair was in constant disarray like he couldn't be bothered to fix it.

I had noticed all that about him before the case, but since the case, I noticed how full and pink his lips were, how long his fingers were, and how beautiful his golden-brown eyes were.

When I cornered him today at his desk after work, I had intended on riling him up. He was just adorable when he was flustered, I couldn't help myself. Spencer seemed surprised when I doubled down on my claim that he was hot, and he also seemed slightly perplexed at my offer.

_“I got turned on when I gave you that lap dance. And I do think you’re hot. Lemme know if you ever wanna do something about that, Pretty Boy.”_

I meant it, and I really hoped he’d take me up on my invitation. It may be the last thing I expected to happen, but, I really, _really_ wanted to fuck Spencer Reid.

He and I had both stayed late at the office today. I got home around 7 pm; I’m not sure what time Reid left, but it was now approaching 9 pm, and I was beginning to lose hope.

 _I can’t say as I blame him,_ I thought. _He’s shy, I make him nervous. I thought he liked me…but maybe it was just because I was a girl grinding on his dick._

I let out a long sigh, resigning myself to another night with my vibrator when I heard the text tone on my phone sound. Looking over, I couldn't contain my surprise.

_Well, as I live and breathe._

Spencer: “Hello.”

Me: “Hi, Dr. Reid. :)”

I waited for several minutes, my brows coming together in confusion.

 _Fuck it,_ I thought, dialing his number.

“Hello-um, Hi, y/n,” the man on the other end of the line squeaked out.

I just grinned. “How long were you staring at your phone trying to figure out what to say, Reid?”

He huffed out a small laugh. “Do you mean before I first sent you a message or after you replied?”

“Do I make you nervous?”

“Incredibly,” his response was immediate and slightly breathless.

“Why did you send me a message Spencer?”

“Uh-um…B-because you had said that I co-could let you know if I wanted to…” he trailed off, and I would bet all the money in my bank account his face was tomato red.

I decided to take pity on him. “Okay, Reid. How about I just ask you questions, and you answer with ‘yes’ or ‘no’, can you do that?”

“Yes.”

I smirked. “Did you call because you wanted to take me up on my offer?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want to take me up on that offer now?”

“Yes.”

“Would it be easier if I came to your apartment?”

“Uh…yes? Maybe.”

“I just asked because I think you might be too nervous to knock on my door.” I was already getting off my couch. “One last question. Reid…do you want to fuck me?”

“ _God yes.”_

His answer was a whisper, but it was the sexiest sound I had ever heard; I felt my pussy throb, my panties were already wet. “I’m going to get changed. Text me your address.”

\--

Thirty minutes later I was knocking on Dr. Spencer Reid’s door. Part of me thought this might not be the smartest idea, we worked together after all.

But I _really_ wanted this. I wanted _him._

I heard some shuffling behind the door a moment before I heard the lock click over. The doorknob turned slowly until the door started to ease open. The Pretty Boy wasn’t wearing the same clothes he had been today, and I noticed the ends of his hair were wet.

“Did you take a shower?” I asked, laughter evident in my voice.

Crimson splotches appeared on his cheeks and his gaze dropped. “I just…I thought…”

I took a step towards him, tapping my index finger against his chin. “Hey, look at me.” Once his pretty brown eyes lifted off the floor, I spoke again. “I’m just teasing you. If my teasing makes you uncomfortable, tell me and I’ll stop.” I dropped my hand from his face, moving back a bit to give him some room to think. “I think it’s sweet you took a shower. I think _you’re_ sweet, Reid.”

Spencer shifted his weight from side to side as he observed me, probably trying to see if I was telling the truth. “The…the teasing doesn’t bother me. As long as you’re not trying to be mean.” He cleared his throat and dropped his gaze again. “I’m not the best at reading social cues unless I’m profiling…and we agreed not to profile each other.”

“I’m never being mean to you, Spencer.”

His shoulders seemed to relax at my words, a small smile curling the edges of his lip upwards. “Okay.”

I waited a beat. "I am, however, standing in your hallway."

“Oh!” he yelped. “Right. Come in.”

Spencer stepped back into his apartment, giving me room to walk through the door. When I turned to face him, I saw that same nervous tension in his shoulders. "Reid, if you don't want to do this, I can leave."

“No!” he squeaked, causing me to giggle. “Don’t-Don’t go. Unless you want to?”

I grinned up at him. _Damnit, he's tall._ “I definitely don’t want to go, Pretty Boy.”

I saw his eyes scanning over my entire body. I was in my pajamas when I called; while they were cute, I didn’t think they were the ideal outfit to stand outside his door in. I had _other_ plans.

“What?” I looked down at my jeans and t-shirt. “Were you expecting me in some leather dominatrix outfit?”

He shifted, his eyes dropping to the floor when he laughed. “I don’t know…maybe?” To my delight, Spencer looked thoroughly embarrassed.

I took a step towards him, pulling his attention to me again. “You don’t know what I’m wearing underneath this.”

Reid whimpered at my words, his teeth digging into his bottom lip.

“You’re really cute when you’re embarrassed,” I mused. “Are you still nervous?”

“Incredibly.”

I stepped in front of him, my body millimeters away from his own. My hand came up to brush his hair out of his face; this was the first time I’d touched him in so long. “I’ve got you, baby.” My other hand came to rest on his bicep. “Can you sit on your couch for me?”

Spencer looked confused for a second, but he quickly followed my instructions. He sat on the middle cushion of his couch; his eyes fixed on my movements.

“I wanted to try something,” I began, stalking towards him. “I don’t know about you, but ever since that night in Phoenix, I keep wondering what would have happened if we didn’t have to stop.”

Reaching down to grasp the hem of my shirt, I quickly pulled it over my head, smirking at the noise that Reid made. My fingers went to the button of my jeans. “Do you like it?” I teased. “It’s not like I could return it, so I just decided to keep it.”

Removing the rest of my clothing, I stood before him in the exact same outfit I had worn when I was undercover at “Bare Essentials.” I moved to stand in front of him, my legs brushing against his knees. “Can I give you another lap dance, Spencer?”

His tongue came out to run over his full lips. “I’m not sure I’m going to survive this,” he muttered with a self-deprecating chuckle. 

I moved over him in the same way I had in the club, my knees coming to rest on either side of his thighs. “If you’re not going to survive a dance, how are you going to survive being _inside_ of me?”

Spencer’s brown eyes went wide, the pupils so large that the irises were almost invisible. “I’m prepared to die that way.”

I couldn’t control my giggle. _I really think I’m starting to like him._ “Hey, Spence?” He raised his eyebrows expectantly, struggling to keep his eyes fixed on my face. “You can touch me this time,” I whispered.

My body started moving against his in a way that felt familiar. I rocked my hips against him while my hands moved from my waist up to brush over my breast, then up to my throat before I tangled my fingers in my hair, arching my back. "You're looking at me this time, Pretty Boy,” I teased. I braced my hands on his shoulders and rolled my body closer to him, my breasts brushing against his chest.

Spencer seemed frozen, his eyes were wide, and his palms were gripping the cushions of his couch. If it wasn’t for the ragged breathes coming out of his mouth, I’d be concerned he was dead. I lifted off of the couch and turned my back to him. I had replayed this moment over and over ever since that night; I remembered every move I had made that last time I moved against him like this.

The music from that night played in my memory while I rocked my hips to that beat, winding my body down closer and closer to him. Once my ass was close enough, I sat on his lap, sliding back until I was pressed against his chest. I could _feel_ his heart beating against my back. I brought both of my hands up to tangle in the hair at the back of his neck.

“Pretty Boy?” I rasped. “You still haven’t touched me.”

Whatever tension that was holding Spencer back seemed to snap. His hands lifted off of the couch and grasped my hips, guiding my movements against him, grinding my ass against his hard cock.

I moaned, tossing my head back. “Have you thought about this too?”

Spencer’s breath puffed against my ear, his movements never slowing. “I’ve had trouble thinking about anything _but_ this.” His hands moved from my hips to slide up my ribs until he reached my chest, cupping each of my breasts in his palms.

“Fuck,” I whined, arching under his touch.

His thumbs brushed over my nipples while his mouth dropped down to the tender skin where my neck and shoulder met. His mouth placed wet kisses against my overheated skin. "Were you really turned on last time?"

I dropped one of my hands onto his, guiding it down my body until his long fingers brushed against my covered pussy. "Yes," I choked out when his fingers moved over the wet fabric.

He groaned against my neck. “You’re soaked.” Spencer sounded awed by that fact while his fingers moved over my covered slit.

“Spencer,” I groaned. “I can’t take this anymore.” This moment had been building up inside of me for days now. I needed him.

“What do you need, baby?”

 _Jesus Christ._ “I need you to fuck me,” I pleaded.

His hands came to my sides to lift me off of his body, setting me aside while he stood up. He held out a hand to pull me up from the couch. “I’d try to carry you, but knowing my luck, I’d fall.”

My fingers laced through his as we hurried to his bedroom, a wide smile on my face. Once we were in his bedroom, I tugged on his hand. “Spencer?”

He must have known what I wanted because his hands came up to cradle my face before I finished speaking, then his lips were on mine. I know that I had given him a dance, I'd rubbed my body up against his and _felt_ him harden against me…but this was different.

Kissing Spencer Reid set my body on fire, my blood thrummed in my veins while both of my hands tangled in his curly hair. I may have been the one teasing him before this, but something inside him broke free after his lips touched mine.

Spencer's tongue slipped into my mouth while his hands left my face, moving down to hold my hips. I pushed my body closer to his, desperate to feel him.

My need for air made me break away from him. His lips were swollen, and his eyes were glassy. I could feel his arousal against my stomach.

“Bed,” I gasped against his lips.

He nodded, pulling me further into the room until his legs hit the edge of his bed. Placing both of my hands on his shoulders, I gently pushed him down onto the bed. Spencer looked surprised for a second before he chuckled.

“What?” I asked, crawling over his body.

His hands started on my thighs, moving up my hips, my sides until he reached my neck. He tilted my head to the side as his lips brushed against my neck. "It's nothing," he breathed out. "I just expected you'd be like this."

I was having trouble concentrating on anything besides the feel of his hands on my body and his mouth against my skin. “Like what?”

Spencer’s lips curved up into a smile that I felt against my skin. “That you’d want to be in charge.”

That caused me to scoff. “Fine then, Pretty Boy,” I said, pulling away from him slightly. “You take the lead.”

If you had ever played chess with Dr. Reid, you would be familiar with the look that came over his face when his opinionate made a mistake that would guarantee his victory.

That’s what his face looked like a moment before he moved.

He shifted us until we were in the center of the bed, me still straddling his lap. Sometimes I forgot that Spencer got the same training that I got as an FBI agent because I was startled by how fast he moved.

His back hit the bed at the exact same moment his hands hooked around my legs, his fingers digging into the backs of my thighs as he pulled me up the bed while he pushed himself down.

I reached out to grasp his headboard for balance when his head came to rest underneath the junction of my thighs. “Fuck,” I gasped.

Spencer’s hands grabbed my hips while his mouth pressed open mouth kisses against my thighs. “You told me to do what I wanted.”

 _That I did_ , I thought a moment before his finger hooked over the strip of fabric that covered my pussy tugging it to the side.

“You’re so wet, Y/n,” he whispered.

Any snarky response I had died in my throat when his tongue came out to lick a broad strip over my slit. “Oh my _god,_ ” I hissed.

I felt Spencer’s breath puff against my sensitive flesh a moment before his tongue parted my folds, dipping inside to taste me, while the hands on my hips pulled me down more firmly against his mouth.

One of my hands left the headboard to tangle in his curly brown hair as my hips ground against his face. “Spencer, _fuck._ ” His tongue speared inside of my opening before moving up to my clit. He alternated between flicking his tongue against it at different speeds and circling it, trying to see what I liked the best.

He released my hips allowing them to rise up slightly, but only so he could slip his hand underneath me to join his mouth. I felt two of his long fingers brush against my wetness before they slowly entered me.

My eyes were fixed on his face between my thighs while he worked me over. His eyes were closed, and his forehead was damp with sweat.

“Spence,” I whined, feeling the tension inside me tighten.

His eyes opened, his swirling brown gaze focused on me, but his movements didn’t slow.

“I’m…I’m so close, Spencer,” I choked out. “I’m going to cum if you don’t-“ My words broke off in a strangled cry when his fingers brushed over my g-spot.

I never got to finish my sentence. Spencer just hummed against my center as his lips sealed around my clit, sucking softly while his fingers curled inside of me.

“Spence… _Spencer!”_ I felt all of the tension inside my body finally boil over as my orgasm ripped through me.

I felt more than heard Spencer’s groan when I came against him. His fingers massaged me through the most powerful orgasm I had ever had. I saw that both of my hands were tangled in his hair when I opened my eyes as I came down from my high. I tried to lift myself off of him completely, but my thighs were _actually_ shaking.

Spencer’s hands gripped my hips against and lifted me so he could slide back up the bed. His mouth was wet with the proof of my orgasm, and his pupils were so large his eyes looked almost black.

I leaned over him, brushing my lips against his. “How in the _fuck_ did you do that?” I questioned, pulling away from him.

He just chuckled, wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand. “Research and a basic understanding of anatomy.”

That made me chuckle. I didn’t think anything about Spencer was basic. “We still have our clothes on,” I pointed out.

The good doctor just nodded. "That's easily remedied," he mused, eyeing my black bodysuit. "Well, for me at least. I don't know how you even got into that thing." He taped my thigh with his finger, signaling me to move so he could get off of the bed.

He stood beside the bed and started unbuttoning his shirt, his eyes never leaving mine.

I reached behind my neck to undo the fastening that held my outfit together. “You don’t seem so nervous anymore.”

Spencer just chuckled softly, shrugging his shirt off of his shoulders. “Having someone fuck your face kind of breaks the ice, I guess.”

 _Why do I like him so much?_ I thought as another giggle slipped out of my mouth. I hadn’t expected him to be like this. I also hadn't expected him to look like this out of his clothes. His body was lean and well defined, not overly muscled but still toned. I hope he liked how I looked half as much as I liked the view before me. With that in mind, I peeled my bodysuit down, all the while focused on Spencer’s reaction.

He swallowed thickly when my breasts were bared to him, his gaze fixed on them while he undid his belt. I rose up on my knees and continued to shimmy the outfit down my hips before pulling it down my legs and off completely. “Still worried about your survival, Dr. Reid?”

“I…um…” he stumbled out, his eyes moving over my naked body. “I was never worried about my survival. This is a fine way to go out.”

I threw my head back in a laugh. “I’m starting to like you, Doc.” I smiled up at him, reaching out to snag my finger in one of his belt loops. “Now, come here.”

My fingers worked quickly to unbutton his pants before I deftly pulled the zipper down. I looked up at him when my fingers hooked in the waistband of his pants before I pulled them down his legs, bringing his underwear along with them. His cock bobbed in front of my face, red and weeping. He was so much longer than I expected and decently thick.

 _Well,_ I thought, wrapping my hand around his shaft. _He’s just an overachiever in everything._ I gave his cock a few pumps before I leaned forward, swiping my tongue across the tip, tasting his pre-cum.

His breath hissed between his teeth at the contact, but his fingers tangled in my hair to pull me away. “As…” he cleared his throat. “As much as I would like you to do that…if you do this will be over much quicker than I’d like.”

“Well, we can’t have that,” I agreed, releasing his cock.

Spencer moved over my body after I had moved further back on the bed, his arms coming to change me in. He pressed a kiss to my collarbone before his lips moved down to my chest, his tongue flicking over one of my nipples.

“Spence,” I whined, my back arching against his mouth.

“Do we need a condom?” Mr. Responsible asked, his lips curled up in a slightly smug smile.

I shook my head. “Not if you don’t want one, Pretty Boy.”

He shook his head. “No, I…I want to feel you,” he breathed against my skin. “I want to feel your pussy around me when you cum on my cock.”

I couldn’t help but moan at his filthy words. “That’s quite a mouth you’ve got there, Doc.”

“You didn’t seem to mind it a few minutes ago,” he quipped.

I started to roll my eyes, only for my whole body to trembled when Spencer reached between our bodies and grasped his cock, running the head of it up and down my folds.

“Tell me what you want, y/n,” he demanded, the head of his cock pressing against my entrance.

My hips shifted restlessly underneath him, desperate for any sort of friction. "Fuck me, Spence," I pleaded. "I need you."

He didn’t make me wait a moment longer, he pitched his hips forward, burying himself inside of me with one stroke.

“Oh my _god,”_ I rasped out, feeling my walls stretch around him. My nails dug into the flesh of his back when he rocked against me experimentally, causing him to grit his teeth.

Spencer dropped his head, brushing his lips against mine in a kiss that felt oddly tender, given the circumstances. “I know, I’ve got you,” he whispered as he started to move. His hips slapped against mine as he set a quick, hard rhythm that was exactly what both of us needed. “Fuck,” he groaned as he moved inside of me. “You feel so fucking good, y/n.”

My legs wrapped more firmly around him while my body trembled underneath him. All of the tension and longing I’d felt since that night in the club seemed to burn in every single nerve of my body.

One of his hands lifted from the bed, coming up to rest against the base of my throat, his thumb pressing underneath my jaw. “You don’t know how many times I’ve thought about this,” he rasped as he drove into me. “Even before that night.”

His confession caused my eyes to widen just as much as the slight pressure he applied to my throat. “Spencer…Please.”

“Please what, baby? What do you need?” He questioned, his lips brushing over mine.

My breath came out in quick gasps against his lips. “Make me cum, Spencer. I’m so close.”

He caught my bottom lip between my teeth, tugging it when he pulled his head back. “Rub your clit, baby. Make that pussy cum on my cock.”

I felt my pussy clench at his words, but I needed no further encouragement. My hand shot between our bodies, my fingers swiping over my clit while he continued to move inside of me.

My back arched at the overwhelming sensations. Spencer’s hand on my throat, his breath against my skin, his skin slapping against mine, his thick cock pounding inside of me.

“I feel it, baby,” he whispered, applying more pressure to my throat. “Cum for me.”

His words threw me over the edge. My head thrashed against the pillows of his bed and my vision went white. I vaguely heard Spencer groan out a curse as he found his own release inside of me before his body dropped on mine.

I wrapped my arms around him while we both came down from our respective highs.

Spencer seemed to realize his position quicker than I did. “Shit,” he muttered, lifting his body off of mine. “Did I…crush you?”

I snorted. “You’re bigger than I expected in some places, Doc,” I teased. “But no, I’m fine.”

His cheeks were red, but I couldn’t be sure if they were from embarrassment or from what we had just done. He rolled off of me onto his back, hesitating for a moment before pulling me to his side.

I nuzzled my head into his shoulder. “I know you were joking about carrying me earlier, but you might have to carry me to the bathroom in a minute,” I declared. “I can’t feel my legs.”

Spencer laughed softly, his fingers running up and down the length of my spine. “I’ll try not to drop you.”

“I appreciate that,” I said with a yawn.

We lay in silence for a few minutes before Reid spoke again. “Y/n,” he mumbled, his tone sounding worried enough that I lifted my head to stare at him. “Does this…I don’t know if…I just mean-“

I pressed a kiss to the center of his lips cutting off his rambling. “Are you asking me if this is a one-time thing?”

“Yes.”

I cupped his jaw in my hand, my thumb brushing over the stubble on his cheek. “I guess that depends on whether or not you ask me out, Pretty Boy.”

I could still feel the smile on Spencer’s lips when I kissed him again.


End file.
